His Addiction
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: It was a simple addiction at first, his only concern being her safety. But what would happen if poor Edward's self-control couldn't even tame the beast within him? What if Bella liked it? Edward's POV. Edward is a vampire and Bella's human.


Hello to you my readers!

I am _very_ proud to announce that this is my longest and best one-shot lemon yet!

Twilight is a wonderful book series, wouldn't you agree? I was inspired to write this because (in my own opinion) Breaking Dawn and its sexual content couldn't have come fast enough. So, "His Addiction" was born!

I wrote this while listening to the song, "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic! At the Disco.

This is in Edward's POV. (Can you tell that I'm excited about Midnight Sun yet?)

Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. And she's done an amazing job with it! Bow to her!**

**This has a LOT of sexual content in it! Just to be warned.**

* * *

His Addiction

Perfect. That would be the best word to describe my lovely Bella. It had occurred to me over the year I had known her, that I couldn't take my eyes off her. I never could, really, but _this_ was different.

At first, I wanted to protect her. Bella had always been a danger magnet. She'd slip and fall, trip, or even (on one occasion) almost get hit by a van. Danger loved her. I guess that's kind of why I did.

Bella Swan has an amazing smell: one that any vampire or werewolf alike would just _love _to make their own. I tried so hard to ignore her. I _needed_ to forget her and move on. Unfortunately, I couldn't. Not only her smell, but all of her caught my attention. Well, not _all_ as of yet. I still saw her as someone I needed to save every three seconds. Then I paid her a midnight visit.

I entered her room while she slept. Her room smelled so…Bella like. If given enough time, I would have lay on her bed and just smelled her pillows. But, she was still on the bed, making my obsessive dream a dream and nothing more. I heard her mutter my name in her sleep. I then chose to glue myself to her. Then next morning at school, I introduced myself.

As I reminisced about her, my beloved rolled on her side. I was then given a vivid glance at her front, more specifically: her cleavage. The first kind of "love" I felt for Bella was soul and mind adoration. Now, as she slept, I had time to admire her body.

I'd never noticed it before, somehow, but Bella was _loaded_. Along with her angelic face, she was gifted with long, milky legs, a slim stomach, and full, round breasts. Each quality had its own side quality. For instance, atop her breasts were light pink nipples. I'd kill just to know how she'd react to me pinching them.

A groan escaped me as I plopped back on the bed's fluffy pillows. My khaki pants were becoming too tight much too fast. "Damn it all," I thought with a low hiss, "Cursed male hormones! Why must I still be so human!?" I paused for a moment, completely frozen.

My eyes widened at the realization of what I had just damned. This human need for sexual encounters was one of the most blessed things in my life. The thrill of each kiss and even my close relation to Bella would be quite awkward without it.

I draped my arm over my eyes. "I'm so pathetic. Here I am, arguing with myself about whether or not I should want to fuck the girl I love. Great. Just perfect," I muttered to myself, a bit louder than previous intended.

"Interesting argument. Which side is winning?"

I let out a gasp as I whirled around to find the intruder. How dare they break into _my_ Bella's room?! Further evaluation of the milky brown eyes that mine met revealed the intruder _was_ Bella. I felt an odd sort of panic rise in the back of my throat. Had she really heard me?!

"E-excuse me?"

Bella cocked her head to the side and raised one of her perfect eyebrows. She remained that way for awhile before smiling to herself, or at least it seemed that way, and giggling. I creased my brow in confusion as she burst out into loud laughter. I considered her sanity, remembering that Charlie was in the room down the hall.

I scowled at my love as her infuriating laughter died down, leaving her face flushed. My lower body took a turn as my fantasies of Bella's blushing face were brought back into my mind, affectively wiping my face clean.

Bella's irises burned into mine gently as she stated curtly, "I asked what side of the argument was winning. You know the argument over whether we should…_fuck_." She let out a giggle at the last word before finishing, "Though, I do believe your member may have just told me regardless."

For the first time in a century, I was embarrassed. I unconsciously gazed at the sizable tent in my shorts. I cursed to myself, sinking into the blankets.

I returned my eyes to her, only to have them widen in awe. I had just realized the position my angel was in. And more importantly: what she was wearing. Bella knelt before me on her own bed, garbed in only a stretched out blue tank top and a black lace thong. I felt my cock push against the fly of my pants impatiently.

In my personal torture, I also failed to register the hand snaking toward my groin until it made contact with my aching member. I soft moan escaped me, an act I had no time to reconsider.

Bella shifted almost as gracefully as a vampire would and lowered herself lightly onto my lap. I could _feel_ how wet she was. The moisture atop being horny to begin with drove me to buck my hips upward; my silent prayers to enter her not once striking me as horrid.

I reopened my eyes, slightly unaware I had closed them in the first place. The action brought a sight that would have given me a major nosebleed, had I blood in the first place. I was now eyelevel with Bella's full breasts, which were slightly hanging out of the worn garment that passed as a shirt. The blue silk revealed her hardened nipples, which forced my equally hard cock to twitch at. A gasp from Bella nearly sent me flying over the edge; self control be damned, I _needed_ her. Soon preferably.

"You still haven't answered my question," she added in a lovely sing-song tone.

I stared into her eyes, perfectly aware of the lust incased in my heated glance. "I decided to fuck you mercilessly," I replied.

Her brown eyes widened at my seductive tone. A sly smirk played about her lips after a second or so. My dead heart begged silently for her to kiss me. I usually threw out any thought of physical connection at all excluding the occasional peck on the lips. But, as usual, she threw me for a loop.

My angel adjusted herself so that we were perfectly lined up. I could feel my member, still covered by my pants _and_ boxers, slide into her a bit, unrestricted by the lacey covering she had on. I let out a raspy moan, squeezing my eyes shut in ecstasy. This physical gratification was absolutely _amazing._ Yet, I knew this nothing in comparison to Bella's other plans.

"And you said we could never do this. Well, you don't look nor sound like you're not enjoying this," her seductive tone mocked me gently. I laid my head back, too engrossed in her genital heat to argue.

She seemed to notice my unresponsiveness; and it pissed her off. That or she just wanted to teach me a love lesson. Regardless, she pressed her hips down onto mine, shoving more of me into her warm depths. I threw my head back while she moaned happily.

"She's teasing me," I mentally gathered. I could play that way too. I took firm hold of her round ass with both hands. Her eyes widened before she gasped. Bella's brown eyes looked to me for an explanation; I simply smirked.

I pushed her up and down on me in a slow rhythm while listening to the perfect harmony of her moans and pleased sighs. Her juices seeped through her and onto my pants. I could've stayed like that for ever.

In my ecstasy, I felt a strong jolt of electricity on my chest. I gazed at her to find her petite hands beneath my shirt, merely roaming my chest. Bella gazed down at me innocently, only able to keep her mouth quiet because of my hands' unexpected halt.

I smiled at her crookedly, noticing how her heart skipped a beat as I did. I removed my hands from her rear to strip myself of my shirt. I heard her displeased whimper as she pushed down again.

"Fear not, love, I won't be long," I soothed her gently. I peeled my shirt from my torso and replanted my large palms onto her butt cheeks, regaining our previous rhythm. Free to explore, her hands flew across my pale chest, increasing my tempo of pulling her pussy around me. "Oh Bella," I moaned happily.

Bella's warm thumbs slid across my nipples lightly, adding to my arousal and her amusement. I slammed her down onto me hard and her giggles ceased, replaced by moans.

I noticed an absence of warmth on my chest and I opened an eye to gaze at her quizzically. My eyes widened and my jaw hung agape as she removed her own silk shirt erotically. It landed on the floor next mine, leaving her chest open to my eager eyes and even more eager hands.

I flipped us in one fluent motion, leaving me straddling her pelvis. Her eyes, filled to the brim with love, focused on mine. I nearly let out a sob. I didn't need to read her mind; I could tell what she was thinking. _"I love you, Edward,"_ her eyes seemed to say.

Noticing my emotional pause, Bella took one of my hands and placed it on her left breast. I marveled at its warmth as I began to lightly knead it. My angel let out a moan and lay back, legs spread. I climbed in between her legs, my hands examining her legs and chest as a child would a Christmas present. I heard a stifled sniff from Bella's direction.

Tears ran down her face as she smiled at me. I looked at her concernedly while she raised a hand to stroke my cheek. I held her hand in mine, still on my face. "You look so…happy, Edward. I'm thrilled that I can bring that look to your eye, that's all. I love you, _so_ much," she sobbed lovingly.

I leaned toward her, a look of amazement glued to my face. I captured her lips with mine, feeling all her emotions pouring into me at once. I caressed her cheek, sliding my tongue into her mouth gently. Our tongues dance between our lips in a slow tango. My fingers lightly brushed the tears from her closed eyes.

My left hand glided to her breast again, taking her pert nipple between my index finger and thumb. I started a slow pace of rubbing it, loving the sounds she made and the way they vibrated through my mouth.

She broke off the kiss for air as I licked my way across her jaw and throat. I stopped at her pulse point and kissed it lightly before continuing down her upper body. My lips paused again, this time at her collarbone. I licked and massaged it greedily. Her moans intensified in volume as my tongue lapped her tasty skin.

I took a moment to gaze into her eyes. They still screamed her love for me, but now a dangerous amount of lust also resided in the chocolate depths. I could only imagine the amount of lust my own eyes carried.

I lowered myself to her chest, blowing on her still unattended right nipple. _"It must feel lonely,"_ I jested to myself silently. I inhaled her scent, enjoying how her heart sped when I did so. My mouth shaped itself around the nub, my tongue beginning to roll over it. A loud moan followed by the smell of arousal rang through the air. I froze; shivering at the thought of how wet she must have been now.

Getting back to work quite dutifully, I let my other hand wander downward, acting on my undying curiosity. My fingers brushed over her hips and her panty line. She shivered violently and gasped in ecstasy. I allowed myself to smirk against her pale skin.

My hand went lower still, tracing the connection of her thigh and naval. I finally pressed against her lips as a gush of liquid and another moan gathered. Feeling the substance pouring from her I pulled up to gaze at her face and whispered huskily, "God, Bella, you're _soaked_!"

A blush spread across her features as she muttered sexily, "I could only get this aroused for you, my lover."

I shook a bit as I continued my menstruations, dipping within her lips and meeting more of her sweet fluids. I felt around for awhile, still unpracticed at this despite the many times this had played through Emmett's mind. I finally pushed on a bump, causing her back to arch. I smiled to myself; at last I knew what Emmett was taking about when he mentioned Rose's _clit_.

I started to rub the small bump back and forth slowly, extracting moans of hopeful intensity. I nearly forgot the fact that Charlie was still in the house.

My mouth reattached itself around her nipple as I willed my fingers to pick up the pace a bit. I began moving them at vamp speed, though remembering myself to increase in speed, not strength.

"More," she cried loudly.

I bit down lightly on her breast at her request and switched my thumb to rubbing her clit alone as to allow my other fingers to explore.

With another cry from Bella, I inserted my index finger into her, forcing her to arch again, proving that I was going something right. I could _smell_ how close she was. Something in me snapped, part of my self-control leaking from me as my hands and mouth froze.

Bella grunted, extremely displeased with my lack of action. I simply ignored her as I slid down the bed. Her heart sped suddenly and she yelled, "No Edward, please! Don't leave me, please, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh god, please!" I could tell she was crying, but I was also remotely happy. She thought I was going to stop; she was _begging_ me not to.

I took her face in my hand and moved my face to hers. "Fear not, love," I soothed her. "I wish to try something new is all." Her eyes lit up and she pulled my lips to hers. I kissed her passionately in return before breaking away. I moved with slow precision, letting her weak human eyes follow my motions as I placed my head near her crotch.

As if knowing what I was doing, she gasped, compelling me forward. I pushed her panties aside forcefully as my tongue snaked out and gave her a long, wet lick. She fidgeted, lolling her head back and moaned. A smirk crept upon my face as I gave another lick to her wet womanhood.

My instincts once again took control of my body, allowing my tongue to find her clit within seconds. Her back arched, juggling her unattended boobs. I left one hand on her hips to keep her still, moving the other to her right nipple.

Juices started to drip from deep inside of her after a few moments. Curiosity joined pure instinct and I stuck my tongue into her. I gasped from sensory overload. The smell of her arousal was delicious enough, but the delightful liquids I drank now were unbelievable. I licked her eagerly, almost dog-like, not allowing one drop to be wasted.

A new thought occurred to me provoking my onslaught further. My tongue moved to her nub again, pressing it harder the before. I then slipped two of my fingers into her, curling them as I had seen Jasper do once through his memories.

As the moaning and thrashing increased in tempo, I made a mental note to thank my brothers for being horny and fucking my sisters, as absurd as it might have sounded.

My ring finger joined my index and middle fingers as I continued to pleasure _my_ Bella. All at once, Bella's muscles contracted, holding my fingers perfectly still, and she screamed. Loudly. My head flew up and I listened for any sound of Charlie being awake. He dreamt on completely unaware of the outside world. I released the air in my chest with an audible 'whoosh'.

My gaze shifted to Bella. She lay sprawled out on the bed stilly, her chest heaving and her heart racing. I internally smiled at her reaction to my inexperienced attempt to please her. Apparently, I wasn't doing as bad as I thought.

I crawled next to her and gathered her into my arms. Content with having pleased her despite being physically unpleased myself, I sighed.

She had other plans.

In one second's time, Bella was out of my arms and straddling my waist, letting the new heat conjuring in her naval wash over me. I looked to her for an explanation. She merely smirked and demanded softly, "Now we make _you_ cum, Edward."

Her confident word choice and sexy tone made my vision blurry. My world continued to spin as she undid my belt, yanking it from the holders.

The harsh movement broke one of the holders, I think.

I felt her harm fingers duck below the waistband of my red satin boxers. My dick twitched impatiently as she slid my boxers off slowly. Too slowly. _Much _too slowly.

The wretched piece of cloth was thrown onto the floor by our shirts. A _very_ audible gasp came to my ears. My eyes instinctively searched for her, fearing that she had been harmed. I really was a fool.

Her wide brown eyes were locked on my now free manhood. Realization washed over me, followed by relief. Then I was hit by a quite odd emotion for our current situation. Pride. Pure unrelenting pride flowed through me. Bella wasn't hurt or scared, but shocked.

The lust in her eyes peaked as did my already painful erection.

"C-can I…Edward…," she mumbled incoherently, still staring at my crotch.

"Do what you wish, love. I am yours to do with as you please."

Bella nodded as a small smile began to play about her full and swollen lips. I could make out the small dents her teeth had made when she bit down on the poor bit of flesh.

I thanked whatever god was listening to me at this point that she wasn't bleeding.

Those same lips were suddenly much lower. I could feel her hot breath pass by the head of my arousal. Sighing deeply, I lay back noisily. If she was going to kill me, which I was sure of at this point, I might as well enjoy it comfortably.

Bella's lips grazed the head in a small teasing peak. Though, it was enough to wipe all the pre-cum from me. I mentally wondered if I tasted at all like she did. The thought brought back the spectacular taste of my lover. I heaved another happy sigh.

I almost missed her taking me into her hot, wet mouth.

My back arched and I moaned. Embarrassment had no time to register, for my angel started to bob up and down within a second's time. My dick throbbed and twitched wildly with her movements. I rejoiced with the only thought that ran through my head: _"God, I love her!" _

I almost chuckled at my newfound belief in God. Ah, what a lowly, pathetic vampire I turned out to be.

The unfamiliar sensations gushed through my body like wildfire. For a second, I could have sworn that my heart had beaten. The masculine pride of receiving such pleasures was nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of life. I truly felt alive, _human_. Even in regions with such warmth flowing through them, my skin was still cold. Yet, Bella shook off all vampire characteristics as if they didn't exist.

Pride was then replaced with unyielding joy.

Bella didn't care what I was. She loved me all the same. A sob began building in my chest, but I held it back. Crying would most definitely give her false impressions.

I felt barrage of electricity shoot through me as Bella increased her tempo; more intense this time, for sure. My back once again arched and my body began to thrash about. This alien feeling overtook all pride and joy, turning it all into pleasure; pleasure that was personified into a blinding white flash before my eyes.

And then, I snapped.

I felt the electricity jolt through me in a rash and blinding flow. My hips, of their own will, shot up, forcing my member as far into Bella's mouth as physically allowed. An animalistic cry erupted from my lips as I released.

My back remained arched as I finished. Although Bella's head and mouth remained still, her right hand continued to stroke me, milking me dry. As the last of my contents spilled from me, I fell back on the bed.

In the other room, I heard Charlie stir, but remain asleep. I wouldn't have cared if he _had_ come charging into Bella's room now. I was too deeply under.

Or so I thought.

My glazed vision set onto Bella's face and my lower regions hardened again. A groan escaped me as I watched her tongue run over her beautifully red lips, licking all traces of me from them.

Her attention was then directed at me as she spoke seductively, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you dare thing that I'm _anywhere_ close to done with you, yet."

My head whirled and the room started to spin. I replayed the words in my head, loving how they sounded. My entire name slipped from her lips as if they belonged there. The pride and joy then returned.

Happily and also very pleased with the statement, I growled lowly enough for her not to hear and sat up. Realizing that she had won, Bella giggled and lowered her lips to my ever hard cock again.

"Good boy," she cooed lowly before kissing the head.

My growl grew audible as I twirled her, setting her comfortably on her back, head rested among the pillows. I grabbed her ankles a bit harshly, forcing her legs to rest on my shoulders. I could feel her watching me. It was a nice feeling, one I could _easily_ get use to.

My eyes met hers for a split second. I saw all her love pouring from the warm, brown depths. Lust, however still present, was lost in the sea of love she felt for me. I could tell she saw the same thing in my eyes.

As if reading my mind, she muttered, "I love you, Edward. So, _so_ much."

The head of my dick grazed her clit as I replied earnestly, "As I love you, my sweet. If I hurt you, tell me. Please."

Frankly, I didn't care if she heard me. I needed this. I needed _her_. And within two seconds of finishing my warning, I took her.

One, long, hard thrust and all of her being, body, soul and mind, was immediately _mine_. Her head flew back and her neck strained. Silent sobs of either joy or pain escaped her frozen form.

I held myself perfectly still, waiting patiently. Doubt couldn't register in my mind. For once, I seemed completely and utterly sure of myself.

And I was.

I wanted to share this with her and unless I was told to, I refused to spoil it by fearing. No. I would _not_ fear unless given a reason to. Bella deserved this pleasure. If I could keep my head, I could give it to her.

My eyes scanned her body, watching how her breasts bounced with her ragged breaths. Eventually, her eyes caught mine. Still half panting, she nodded in approval.

That was all I needed.

I moved my hips back a bit, only to slam back into her. Sounds that somewhat resembled my name escaped her as I set a slow, yet steady pace. Her warm and _very_ soft cunt wrapped around me in an oddly satisfactory manner as she kept up with me. The muscles squeezed my sensitive cock tightly. I had to fight to remain in her.

I pushed in harder than before and it seemed to please her. I kept my pace fairly unchanging, nonetheless.

"Ah! Edward! Faster, Harder!"

Her cries broke some kind of dam inside me. Uncontrollable need to hear those words get silenced filled me. I thrust myself into her warmth at inhuman speed, increasing my force only a tad in comparison. I had to remember that I _wasn't_ trying to kill her here.

My name continued to fall from her lips like a prayer. Her slender legs slid further along my shoulders, allowing her to dig her heels into my back. I groaned in the pure pleasure it brought. I went a bit faster, loving the sweet friction and its tremors.

"Oh my…, oh! Edward! More, please!!"

In my need, I grit my teeth together loudly. My hands found her breasts. This let loose a whole new array of ideas to my cloudy mind. I pinched her nipples sharply her thrusts overtook mine in pressure, much to my surprise.

Against my good judgment, I pounded into her harder. I could hear the springs of the mattress being bent and twisted out of proportion underneath my lover.

I couldn't have cared less.

The breathy moans from before had turned into to screams. I looked into her eyes once to be sure it wasn't out of pain. Ecstasy and love swan in those chocolate rivers, nothing else.

The same heated coiling and electric pulse from before was gathering again. The white light that had become a good friend on mine had also returned.

I was close.

In my desperation, I positioned one of my hands at her womanhood, replacing its place on her right nipple with my mouth. I bit down light and my fingers began to massage her clit.

Lost to the new sensations, Bella began to thrash about, somehow keeping pace with her thrusting all the same. I grinned against her breast, knowing that she'd be far too weak to stop me from ending this before I had come. This was perfectly fine with me, just so long as she was happy.

Once again, I was _dead_ wrong.

The very instant her sweet fluids were released, her muscles clamped down on my cock. Hard. I couldn't have pulled to if I wanted to, so I took my only other option.

I slammed into her so that I was completely engulfed in the warmth that was Bella. Her muscles squeezed harder, applying pressure to all the right spots.

The white light exploded before my eyes, blinding me completely as released my seed into her. Bella continued to milk me for all I was worth, her pussy doing this much better than her mouth and hand could ever. My teeth locked down on my tongue to suppress my scream. Then, I collapsed.

My body became limp and I fell to the bed, my head safely cushioned between Bella's breasts. Although I didn't need to, I panted. Bella's trembling fingers weaved their way into my hair. I sighed, content with laying there forever.

After calming down a bit, I raised my head a bit, kissing both her breasts before gazing into her eyes. My angel smiled down at me, nuzzling my forehead with the tip of her nose.

"So, how was that?" I chuckled.

"Bella, that was simply amazing."

She placed one palm on my cheek, caressing it lightly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She giggled before settling into her pillows, "I'd argue with you there, but I don't think I have it in me."

The crooked grin I knew Bella loved so much found my lips. I cradled her gently, flipping us carefully as to keep us connected. Contently, her head fell to my chest so that her ear rested where my heart should be. I relaxed then, knowing that I would _never_ find something more pleasurable.

"We need to do this again, _soon_."

I gazed down at her lazily and replied, "I couldn't agree more. But, perhaps we'd best think things through first. Charlie will _not_ understand why you'll be needing a new bed, you know?"

It was silent for a while. "Hmm. That's true. But, think of it this way: we haven't defiled your car yet."

My eyes opened wide. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you."

**_Thanks for reading! Reviews are love, so PLEASE review!!_**


End file.
